Deranged
by samantha994
Summary: Loki is facing justice (for his crimes on Midgard) in Asgard under the full command of the Allfather, until Thor finds out. As Odin refuses to listen to his golden son, Thor takes matters in his own hands. He will not have his brother pay for the crimes of others and together they escape their own home. Rated T for torture and gore(?). Image from blagberries@deviantart Sleeping
1. Chapter 1

Prequel to Sanctuary... I shouldn't be posting this, but i'm pretty much done... I hope... So this story shouldn't take that long anymore.  
I know the title sucks, as does "Sanctuary", but i'm out of ideas :)  
WARNING: Torture?^^;

* * *

Life in Asgard had been restored to its usual loud and active self after the failed attempt of their lost prince to take it down with his reign. The bifrost, which had suffered the most under his tyranny, was being built again. But it was a slow process as it demanded a lot of magic to restore it to its full capacity.

Yet at night everything was silent. All the lights were out and not a sound could be heard throughout the city as Heimdall kept standing guard. That evening 5 guards had been placed under his command and he had been ordered to drag the youngest prince back to the Allfather for he had to be punished for his crimes.

Heimdall had not been present in person at the court meeting to determine Loki's faith, but he had heard and seen every detail as he himself was curious. Unfortunately, he did not agree with the punishment and found it far to cruel. He had not forgiven the young prince for his foolish acts, but such a penalty was beyond reason.

They waited many hours before a blue light began to shine. The 5 guards had to shield their eyes while Heimdall just kept watching, unfazed. Seconds past and the light dimmed, showing the two princes of asgard. Loki, who had been bound, was immediately snatched away by four guards.

Thor seemed to want to protest to the harsh treatment, but was wise enough to keep his tongue. The fifth guard was more gently as he kindly asked the crown prince to hand over the tesseract, which he did without question. Yet his eyes never left the silhouette of his brother. Perhaps he felt sympathy.

Loki did not fight the guards at the moment, simply letting them man-handle him into submission. Yet the burning fury never left his eyes as he kept accusing the guards, Heimdall, Thor and many other who did not even have a say in his life, but were from Asgard and therefor ignorant to the cruel treatment he received.

"Loki Odinson, the Allfather has requested an immediate audience." Heimdall spoke in his normal distinct, yet firm tone.  
The young god's eyes only widened as his old name was mentioned, but hatred soon narrowed his eyes to slits as he heard the announcement.

He did not trust this change of events. An immediate audience was only ever demanded for the most lethal prisoners who had to be punished before they were able to escape again. Even worse was the number of them that got executed on the spot. He feared for his life and it spurred on the basic instincts of survival.

He had to escape. Without any indication he began to struggle. He fought the guards with elbows, knees and even his chains, but it was no use. Apparently they had been taught about his temper and his skills and they were perfectly able to avert them. Not even a scratch as they slammed the God on the ground, grinding his face against the bridge.

"Release him!" Thor's voice boomed at the harsh treatment of his brother, but the guards did not respond to his command as Loki still felt the weight of their boots on his body.  
"I said. RELEASE HIM!" The rumble of thunder could be heard as the thundergod's voice boomed through the clearing.

Loki could feel the boot that squashed his face tremble. Clearly the guards still feared the other son of Odin. Yet none withdrew. Mere seconds later the foot was pulled of his face with a gust of wind and he could see the boots of Thor who had decided that matters should be taken in his own hands.

"Are you well, brother? Have they hurt you?" He asked with a kind whisper.  
Loki wanted to roll his eyes as even now the god was unable to see that he could not answer with a muzzle. So he frowned as he looked at Thor's concerned face. He was only met with watery eyes and a quivering lip.

He wanted to laugh at the weakness that Thor showed. He was more unworthy than him. What would he do during war? Come crying by the other king to spare his people. Pathetic. Loki would never show his emotions like that, always conceal, always surprise. If you can surprise than you can gain. It had always been that simple.

Yet, here he was with his stupid surprise and his amazing plans. A stupid muzzle covered his mouth and prevented him from showing his dismay in the only way he was capable of.  
"Brother?" Thor asked as Loki still had not responded, not even narrowing his eyes.  
No reaction ever came as his face stayed neutral. No sign of pain or relief.

"We must presume, prince Thor." Heimdall warned in a low tone, keeping the king's thin patience in mind.  
The prince only nodded as he helped his brother up. The other guards seemed wary as they had helped their own friend up. None dare to step forward, until Thor summoned them with a flick of his wrists and they handed Loki to them.

Green eyes narrowed as they approached the palace. They did not take the room to the throne, but that to his father bedroom. An morning audience with a grumpy Odin who already seemed to hate him enough to want to inflict pain on him as soon as possible. Loki bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from fighting and resisting. He knew what awaited him.

Grand doors were opened and not one soul had he seen throughout the whole walk 'home'. No maids, no servants, no people, not even warriors. All were lying in their cozy little beds as Loki would be condemned. Finally they stopped in front of the great golden doors that led to the Allfather's privat quarters.

Heimdall went in first and motioned for the others to wait outside. An awkward silence set in as Thor refused to look at any of the guards and the guards themselves kept glancing at each other with quick looks. No words were spoken for the whole 10 minutes before the gatekeeper returned.

"The tesseract is to be brought to the vault. The princes are to come inside with 2 guards. I shall take my leave." He bowed for Thor as he left and softly patted Loki's shoulder once.  
The Jotunn did not know if it was a jest or an apology, but that did not matter at the moment.  
"enter, my sons" The Allfather spoke as the door creaked under one of the guards hands.

Thor took his place next to his father, standing beside the humongous chair.  
"Loki Odinson" The allfather began and Loki immediately voiced his annoyance at the wrong use of his name.  
He tried to make as much disapproving noises and snorts as were possible and rolled his eyes.  
Odin decided to ignore him as he continued to speak.

"You have been found guilty of treason against your own kin and Asgard. You attacked innocent mortals. You have massacred hundreds. Do you have anything to say in your defence?" With a motion of the king's hand, the muzzle was removed.  
Loki saw his opportunity.

"I am not your son, my lord" He sneered the title, "yet your formulation suggested my origine. Do they know, Odin? Do they know about my nature? About the monster that you held as a pet for all those years."  
Loki swore he saw a vein pulsing on the Allfather's head, but decided to not comment on that. He had said what he wanted.

"No, they do not. There has never been any need." His voice sounded calm, yet he trembled.  
Thor looked a bit worried as he watched his father, but Loki only smiled. Victory always tasted so sweet.  
"Is that all you wish to say?"  
"I'm certain it'll be enough to defend my case, will it not? After all, my fate has already been decided."

An eyebrow got raised and the Allfather's mouth turned even more downwards.  
"As you wish. You're punishment is to remain secret." He clearly waited for something and only after he cleared his throat a bit, did the guards rise.  
They shuffled to the exit, closing the door behind them.  
"Thor…"

The prince looked at this father and understood that he too had to disappear. A frown settled upon his brow and worry filled his eyes as he looked at Loki for one last time, before leaving the room.  
"Loki laufeyson. You're powers shall be contained, you shall be locked in the darkest dungeons and you shall endure the pain that you have inflicted upon others until Ragnarok comes if you are that lucky."

Odin seemed happy to finally break his adopted son as he spoke the terms of his cruel punishment. He even showed some teeth as Loki's eyes widened in horror. He had not seen that coming. Certainly he had expected death and some torture, but he thought they would not lie apart so far.

With a tap of Gungir on the floor, they both appeared in the dark. Loki was not certain if they even were still in Asgard, but wisely held his tongue. He knew his fear would be heard through his words. Suddenly one torch was lit and he realized it was a small cell. Extremely small and dirty.

One bed, one pot and blood… dried blood everywhere. These were not the normal dungeons. No, those were clean and bright. He began to tremble slightly as he realized this was the Allfather's personal dungeon that no one knew about. Not even his sons. He would be able to do as he wished with his criminals.

Perhaps all those other murderers and traitors had not been executed on the spot after all. They could have been brought to this very same place. The red liquid that painted the walls could very well be from them. Throughout his frantic thinking he had not realized that the king had disappeared and he had been left alone.

He could do nothing more, but wait. He had no sense of time in this old cell. No sunlight was visible and for all he knew, he could be hundreds of feet under the ground. Buried under the debris that is Asgard. He began to panic as tears flooded. What will come of him, what will happen.

Hours and hours, or at least that was what it felt like, did he fantasize about the gruesome torture. What would they do to him? Burn? Stab? Slice..? Wipe…?  
Yet he couldn't help wonder if it would be as bad as the Chitauri had done. Emotional and physical torture together had broken his spirit.

Bones and mind were broken by harsh words, sharp knives and quick kicks. He felt unfamiliar instruments that had him writhing on the table. Yet he never screamed. Not one sound left his lips, except for the occasional whimper. He had collapsed from exhaustion and thanos would enter his mind and toy with his memories, making them even more gruesome.

He had not been able rest. Never rest. Only horror, nightmares, pain…  
How much worst could the Asgardian methods be? He would soon enough find out as an robotic guard similar to the destroyer, but smaller, appeared in his cell. There were no doors. He was certain that the Allfather must have send him.

Without any warning was he stabbed in the shoulder, the knife twisted and still he did not scream. He watched with emotionless eyes at the hollow sockets of the monster. Knife upon knife were stabbed in his body, avoiding his vital organs, but causing enough harm to have him gasping for air after several minutes.

Pieces of his flesh were sliced off. He had been kicked repeatedly. His hair had been pulled out as he was shoved from corner to corner. The knifes were never drawn from his body as he fell. Instead they buried deeper and made more blood soak the floor. The most awful things had been done to him, but no emotional damage.

The martyr could not speak. He could tell him what a disgrace he was. How he should have been left to die. He befouled the planet. No one ever loved him. Not even his precious brother or mother. No one!... no one. It still echoed in his head as the metal monster disappeared and he was left to lick his own wounds.

He pulled out the knives and wanted to summon some seidr to heal his wounds as he realized he could not feel it. No familiar buzz that ran through his veins and sang to him. Nothing. Not even a small tremor. Loki began to panic again, concentrating, but he felt nothing. He layed his head against the stone wall and waited.

He guessed that by now days had passed, but for all he knew it could have been months. The torturer kept returning. During that time he had been marked, scorched and that had been the most awful part of the whole torture. The sign of a Jotunn marked on his body by the will of the Allfather. He hated it. He wished to be able to tear of his own skin off.

During the time though he had been able to sense a bit of his magic. In a far corner it was being suppressed by the allfather. Just like Loki himself. Finally the silence of the cell was broken as the sound of a teleportation filled the room. But instead of a bulky martyr, the outlines of a human were visible in the barely lit room.

"What is this madness?" He heard a deep, familiar voice grumble.  
Immediately his eyes rested on the brute form of Thor. Broad muscles, perfect clothes with not a spot were standing in his prison. Blue eyes met tired green ones and the room was filled with an intense silence.

Thor's eyes widened as he took in the scene, frantically looking around. He was trying to determine where he was.  
"Has _Your_ father forgotten to mention where you would be brought?" Loki sneered, his voice sounding soft, broken from disuse.

"I…he…Loki" A sob broke the thundergod's body as he knees buckled and he fell to the floor. "I… mother… we thought you dead?"  
Loki looked unsurprised. Of course they would think that. He had figured out the first day that this was the supposed execution on the spot.

"Yet I live… ironic how easy it had all seemed. Think him death." He sneered, his voice returning"  
"Never! Never did I wish… I did not know… Your body… We buried your body! How.." Thor began to scream, panic, shiver.  
How else would one react if they would come face to face with death itself.

* * *

Aaah, I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more, yes:)


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's a small chapter, but school's a b*tch, i'm freaking out because of a stupid driving exam and I have exams soon...  
I will try my hardest to update Sanctuary before my exams ^^;.

* * *

"Please… spare me your self-pity"  
"I… I'm sorry. If I had known… What…" Thor took a gulp and continued in a hushed tone, afraid of the answer, "What have they done to you?"  
"Oooh? Are you not able to see?" He lifted his arms with a grunt.  
A sharp intake of air and Loki knew he did not even want to see the other's face. It would be contorted in disgust for the awful wounds. He was even more ugly now.

"How? Who? Father… has?..." Thor was unable to form a decent sentence as tears spilled his eyes. "How could he!"  
Another sound filled the room as someone else was teleported inside and Loki wanted to laugh at the whole scene. He could hold a tea party if he decided. The more the merrier.

But the martyr did not get much to move before his head had been knocked off by Mjolnir. Thor was standing before him now. No more tears fell as his arms had been raised and the hammer flew back in his hand.  
"Get my father, you foul creature. Let him know I know!" He grumbled.

Seconds passed as it disappeared and the Allfather stood before them. His eye had been raised in surprise.  
"Thor?!" He managed to rasp out and Loki began to laugh in his little corner.  
"You have not brought him? Has he come on his own? Well, finally he learned something useful then? Only the circumstance prove to be unfortunate, would you not agree?" He laughed and Thor watched him with concern.

"Unfortunate indeed. Son, come, I shall explain my reasons…"  
"No… not without Loki" Thor warned as his gaze turned sharp and unforgiving at his father.  
"He is a prisoner who has been declared death. I cannot summon him to the surface."  
"Surface? This is underground? How deep?" Thor narrowed his eyes further as Loki began to laugh again, he also had figured that out on his first hour in here.

"I do not know how deep it is. My father had shown me this cell. His personal prison for the most foul creatures who were not allowed to see the sun ever again and were not yet worthy to succumb to the sweet taste of death." Odin declared in an impassive voice.  
"Loki is not foul nor a monster. He is of Jotunn and he is my brother."  
"I'm not your brother" Loki whistled, but Thor ignored him.  
"You will redeem him. He has suffered enough."

As the Allfather opened his mouth to speak, Loki had already voiced his own thoughts.  
"Aaah, but I am to suffer till Ragnarok if I am lucky… Aren't I, Allfather?"  
"You what?!" Thor shouted as he turned around.  
"I am.. to suffer… till-" Loki emphasized every word, but Thor cut him off.  
"I heard… but how do you know?"

"That are the rules, Thor. The rules Your father set up for me. After all his wish is your command, is it not? What can you do but watch?" The mockery was enough for Thor to grip his father's neck.  
"He will return with us… or I condemn us all to this rotten place." He warned in a low tone and Loki giggled in delight.  
He was certainly losing the last of his sanity.

Odin only nodded as son's fist cut off his air supply. A bright flash of light and all three were standing in the empty throne room. Loki tumbled to the floor as his supportive wall disappeared. Thor heard the thump and immediately released his father to help his brother up.  
"I am taking him to the infirmary…"  
"You cannot. They will not know what has happened. He has been death for 6 months. What must they think if he appears in their quarters, bloodied and battered."

"I shall not refrain from speaking the truth if it is necessary to brisk up the process." Thor grumbled as he walked out with Loki is his arms, carrying him to the other side of the palace.  
From that moment on, everything went black. Loki finally let go and admitted defeat to the darkness that had been threatening to consume him for a very long time.

* * *

Okay, yes, short chapter... But good right? Yes, I hate Odin's A+ Parenting... -_-

Normally I thank people through PM's, but... this person didn't have an account... So... Thanks Autumn (luv the season too. The leaves, the weather, beautiful clouds, ...)

Thank U everyone for your support


End file.
